one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza vs Tabuu
Frieza vs Tabuu is ZackAttackX's fourteenth One Minute Melee. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Super Smash Bros.! Two planet-threatening beings go one-on-one in a duel to the death! Will the galactic tyrant be able to defeat the ruler of Subspace itself? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Planet Earth. Frieza hovered outside an entrance to Subspace. "Such an immense amount of power coming from in there. Could it be... a Saiyan?" he pondered. He floated into the entrance. Location: Subspace. Frieza must have been travelling for hours, but in the distance, he saw a ghostly figure. He headed towards the strange figure. "A Super Saiyan? First yellow, then blue, and now... this!" Tabuu turned to face the galactic tyrant. "I'm sorry, but your little portals are destroying the world I'm building my army on, so I shall find joy in blasting you to hell!" Frieza continued. Tabuu teleported behind Frieza. Frieza laughed a little. "A little shy, are we? Don't worry, I'll make this quick!" he sneered. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Frieza fired a ki blast at Tabuu, who easily teleported out of the way. He appeared behind him and attacked with the Shark Blade, which caught Frieza and sent him flying backwards. He quickly recovered and flew towards Tabuu again and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Tabuu didn't flinch, but was feeling the effects. He teleported once more, but it was an Explosive Teleport, which Frieza did not see coming. He staggered, but was still in the game. Tabuu then activated his Electrical Shield, trying to keep Frieza away. Frieza kept his distance, but unleashed a barrage of Death Comets at his ghostly foe. Tabuu broke off the shield and teleported again, trying to assess his foe. Frieza didn't let up, he launched a Death Beam, but Tabuu dodged it once more and prepared the Golden Bracket. He caught the tyrant in his grasp and flung him straight down. Frieza crashed to the floor. Tabuu then charged up his Dragon Laser. Just as it was ready to fire, Frieza teleported out of the way. He appeared behind Tabuu and launched two Death Saucers at Tabuu, who took the attack and took serious damage. It was now rally time for Frieza! He appeared behind Tabuu again. "You will die by my hand!" he yelled, firing a purple ball of energy onto Tabuu. Tabuu had no choice but to teleport again. He executed his Shuriken Boomerang at Frieza, who instead of dodging, fired a Death Comet at it, slicing it in two. He rushed at him again, but Tabuu teleported again. This time, Frieza saw it coming and fired a barrage of Death Beams behind him. Tabuu did not expect this and took the assault. Before Tabuu could react, Frieza charged up his next move, the Death Ball! He threw it at Tabuu, who succumbed to the galactic tyrant's immense power. K.O! With the death of Tabuu, all of Subspace began to collapse. Frieza was able to escape and arrived at a hillside and watched the final portal close. "Well, that was fun!" he said sarcastically. "Now to focus on what's REALLY important. Time to build my empire and make this planet my own!" Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... FRIEZA!Category:Male-only battles Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant